el regalo para Liechtenstein
by yaoist secret
Summary: la navidad es tiempo de estar juntos, pero algo indudable es que los regalos si bien no son lo más importante. tienen mucho que ver al momento de expresar lo que uno siente hacia los otros


EL REGALO PARA LIECHTENSTEIN

hetalia es propiedad de hidekaz himaruya, y esta ficción fue realizada sin fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento para todos los que amamos hetalia.

pareja: Suiza y Liechtenstein

advertencias: no apto para diabéticos .

espero puedan disfrutarlo!

trabajaba con todo su empeño, era muy avanzada la madrugada, pero no podía evitarlo, adoraba su trabajo y cada vez que podía arreglaba un nuevo detalle. de seguro se quejarían de que no lo hacía durante todo el año, pero era un trabajo emocionante aunque aun faltasen varios días. pensar en cada quien por separado, todo una odisea, verde musgo o verde lima? rojo señal o rojo borgoña? todo, era una nueva pregunta, y cada vez le atraía mas resolverlo por su cuenta.

ensimismado en su trabajo escuchó a uno de sus empleados acercársele

-:- disculpe, hay un visitante en la puerta, que quiere hablar con usted...  
-:- de verdad? es algo tarde, hágalo pasar y traiga café para ambos.- dijo estirándose y poniéndose de pie para saludar, a quien entrase unos minutos después.

su visita ingreso, caminando despacio pero decidido, tendiéndole la mano para saludarlo, su mano estaba helada, hacía frio afuera.  
-:- suiza, gracias por venir a visitarme- dijo con una sonrisa - que puedo hacer por ti a esta hora?  
-:- Finlandia...- dijo el suizo un poco apenado- quería preguntarte si lily ha sido una buena niña este año...- antes de que el nórdico pudiese responder continuó- es que me gustaría pedir un regalo muy especial para ella esta navidad...- el nórdico rio un poco y torció de lado la cabeza- crees que yo pueda darle un buen regalo?... por qué no intentas dárselo tu... hay muchos regalos que las personas y las naciones merecen, pero que yo no puedo dárselas...

-:- pero eres santa Claus! - dijo el suizo de inmediato, el finés se rio de nuevo, a veces quienes parecían tener el corazón más duro eran los más ingenuos y le susurró algo al oído, dándole un bastón de caramelo -  
-:- feliz navidad suiza, espero pasar pronto por su casa...- sonrió, el otro país solo le saludo con la cabeza, llevando al barra de dulce a su boca y saliendo, quedaban apenas unos días para navidad, y tenía mucho en que pensar.  
Tino se dio la vuelta y siguió con su trabajo, ahora nuevamente motivado por hacer todo perfecto. tomo el regalo del suizo y lo desarmó. dejándolo a un lado, tenía que trabajar más en ese presente.

noche nueva: hora de la cena.

-:- niisama...- el principado miraba por la ventana- niisama, está nevando!... no es precioso?...- el suizo se acercó a la ventana, y se inclinó un poco. mirando los copos de nieve- y luego la cara de la joven iluminada por las luces de afuera, las de los vecinos, pues por ahorrar energía sus adornos no estaban casi nunca encendidos. recordó entonces poner su plan en marcha y caminó hasta los interruptores, dejando todo el festival de luces de su jardín danzando de vida, Liechtenstein miró asombrada, le ponía feliz que su casa fuese aun más coloridas que las demás- cuantas luces niisama!- lo miró ella divertida y se rio un poco. el suizo se acercó de nuevo y le acarició al cabeza, el moño de esta noche tenía motivos navideños.- ca...c asi lo olvido, voy a poner la mesa...- dijo ella un poco nerviosa y dejo al suizo contemplándolas luces que ingresaban por la ventana, alegrando la nieve tan pálida en el suelo. mientras la joven lidiaba en llenar la mesa con algunos platillos elaborados-

el suizo tomó un vino y los descorchó un poco nervioso. llenando su copa, pero sirviéndole también al principado. ella se sorprendió por el gesto pero le sonrió sonrojada, dando un pequeño sorbo, sabía muy dulce, y algo amargo a la vez. el suizo le sostuvo la mirada y tuvo que beber todo aquello de un sorbo o dos, estaba muy nervioso.  
los cubiertos apenas sonaron sobre los platos, a pesar de que ambos tenían un buen apetito y la mesa poco a poco fue quedando vacía.  
Suiza miró el reloj de pared. y Liechtenstein se desilusionó un poco. quizás ella le aburría? o ya no quedaba nada que hablar?

-:- lilly...- dijo el suizo nervioso poniéndose de pie de pie despacio, con las manos algo temblorosas.- ... ya casi es hora...

-:- eh? - preguntó ella sin entender a que se refería, pero se puso de pie también, viendo que su hermano se le acercaba-  
-:- sígueme...- le dijo tomándole la mano y cogiendo un abrigo antes de salir de la casa, cubriéndola.

desde ahí ambos podían ver las luces de todas las casas, la alegría de la noche buena... y los copos que les caían suavemente encima. ambos miraban al cielo, era gracioso ver la nieve desde aquel ángulo. el silencio era precioso, lilly se acercó al pecho de la otra nación y sentía como latía, peor se vio en la necesidad de quitarse las dudas.

-:- ya casi es hora de qué?- preguntó ella, con la nariz helada, haciendo que el suizo al viese y acercase su rostro al de ella, calentando con su aliento esa pequeña nariz.  
-:- lilly... yo...- le acarició el rostro despacio.

las luces brillaban más fuerte , y al pirotecnia hacía saltar destellos en todas direcciones, algunos cantaban villancicos y otros solo disfrutaban de que navidad había llegado por fin. ese clima festivo había envuelto ese beso que se dieron. las palabras previas a él fueron consumidas por los sonidos propios del festejo navideño. entonces Liechtenstein sentía ahora en el aliento ajeno y el suyo propio, que el vino era muy dulce, como miel. Cuando el beso acabó ella se quedó mirándolo , él suspiró y reiteró la caricia en sus manos.

-:- feliz navidad LIlly... - susurró despacio.  
-:- que es esto?...- preguntó ella un poco confundida

-:- ... mi... regalo de navidad...- dijo un poco nervioso, intentando de mantenerse serio, peor es que solo la presencia de ella hacía que todo cambiase a su alrededor.  
-:-pa...para mí?...- preguntó ella . sin salir de su confusión.  
-:- para ambos... lilly... yo... te regalo mi corazón...- sentía tanta vergüenza que la besó, solo para que la más joven no respondiese nada. ella disfrutó ese beso, y abrazó a suiza, para estar más cerca.

el trineo de santa pasó nada mas unos minutos después dejando un pequeño presente para ambos. Liechtenstein lo abrió leyendo al tarjeta que yacía como único regalo.

_"hay regalos que no podemos dar hasta que no nos creamos dignos de poder recibir uno igual a cambio. ah, por cierto, miran arriba"_

ambos levantaron su cabeza para ver un cielo mágicamente despejado donde comenzaban a llover estrellas. sus cuerpos se juntaron más en un abrazo . que suavemente se convirtió en un beso.

el finlandés partió con su trabajo hecho, diciéndose a sí mismo "ojala todos pidieran estar acompañados de esa persona para siempre".

FIN!

FIC ESCRITO PARA EL GRUPO "WE LOVE HETERO APH"  
AUNQUE SEA 100% YAOISTA RECONOZCO EL ODIO INJUSTIFICADO QUE SE MANEJA HACIA LAS FEMINAS DE HETALIA POR PARTE DE MUCHAS FANS DEL YAOI...  
GENTE MANEJEMOS NUESTROS HEADCANNONS CON RESPETO HACIA LOS AJENOS.

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!


End file.
